


Hot Wax and Cold Gold

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Sensation Play, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky uses temperature play  to clear Tony’s mind of the cares of the world.Tony Stark Bingo: KINK - Sensation Play
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hot Wax and Cold Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Hot Wax and Cold Gold  
> Collaborator: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978610  
> Square Number and Prompt: A1 - KINK - Sensation Play  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags: WinterIron, sensation play, foreplay, no actual smut  
> Summary: Bucky uses temperature play to clear Tony’s mind of the cares of the world.  
> Word Count: 482

“Oh sunshine,” Tony commented as he stepped into their candlelit bedroom. “What do you have planned for tonight?” Bucky caught the brittle note in his tone; the same one he’d heard from Tony earlier in the day, causing him to hatch his plan with a little help from JARVIS. 

“Taking your mind off all your troubles, darlin’. Strip down and lay on the bed for me.” Tony did as he was told, making a show of it along the way. Bucky drank the sight of his lover in; marveling as he always did at the muscular, wiry frame that Tony’s fine business suits concealed. 

Tony struck a seductive pose as he lounged across the sheets, but Bucky shook his head. “Lay on your belly, with your hands under your head.” 

Once Tony was in position, Bucky straddled his thighs before retrieving a bottle of massage oil. Combined with the candle light, it gave Tony’s back a golden sheen, as if to provide a hint towards what was to come. 

Moaning obscenely as Bucky worked the oil into his skin, Tony murmured, “I’m gonna melt into a puddle if you keep that up, hot stuff.” 

“Funny you should use that phrase, gorgeous,” Bucky couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “Do you want any hints as to what’s in store?” 

“ ‘The suspense is terrible. I hope it’ll last’,” Tony quoted in reply.

“Sorry to disappoint - I’m not that patient.” Bucky took one of the special candles he’d rush-ordered and held it high over Tony’s back before letting the bright red wax spill over the edge. 

“Ah!” Bucky paused at Tony’s sharp exclamation, but when no safe word followed it, he continued, the wax pooling slightly between his lover’s shoulder blades. Tony whimpered and squirmed, an occasional curse bursting from his lips. 

Bucky stretched over to open the cooler, gently chiding Tony when he craned his neck to take a look. “No peeking.” A plume of frozen mist puffed out and Bucky double-checked the thermometer taped to the lid; frostbite wasn’t his objective.

“What the hell?” Tony commented on hearing a telltale metallic chink; Bucky’s visit to a local pawn shop had lightened his wallet considerably, but the dozen American Eagles were worth it. 

Bucky ignored Tony’s question, placing a handful of the heavy gold coins one by one along the edge of the wax. “Don’t move, sweetheart,” he crooned as Tony wriggled. “Keep being good for me.” 

Tony stilled at the words of praise; panting quietly as Bucky lay the rest of the chilled coins in a line down his spine before dripping more wax between and around them. It looked absolutely stunning and Bucky said as much. 

“Can I have JARVIS take a few pictures, doll?” 

The tension finally bled out of his body, Tony made a low hum of agreement; words apparently too much effort at the moment. 

Bucky’s mission had been a success.


End file.
